


A Surprise For Me And You

by sanxalta99



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago loves her family, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Song, Christmas time in the Peralta-Santiago household, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, jake can actually sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxalta99/pseuds/sanxalta99
Summary: A fluffy one shot of Amy Santiago looking at the beautiful life that she has made.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & McClane "Mac" Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, McClane "Mac" Peralta & Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	A Surprise For Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had a writers block :/  
> Anyway, I had this idea the other day and HAD to write it!!  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Jake and his childish behaviour carried out though his job and sometimes seeped through during some of his interrogations. It wasn’t unknown to the squad that one of Jake Peralta’s most famous interrogation tactic was him screaming off tune while strumming the guitar in a very ‘Jake’ like fashion. More often than not, this tactic didn’t work however Jake always had a guitar on hand.

It was the Christmas holidays and Jake and Amy had taken a few weeks off so they could be with Mac for his 4th Christmas. The family had decorated the Peralta-Santiago household with lights and tinsel hanging off the walls and off the back of furniture. A special bauble made by Mac at preschool was hung up pride of place on their very well and thought out Christmas tree (thanks to the huge binder Amy had made). The guitar always sat in the corner of the lounge room but in the spirit of the season Jake had gotten a green guitar strap with Santa hats all over it.

Amy was walking through the hallway in a huff. Jake had yet again kept Mac awake past his bedtime and the bath was starting to get cold.

_He’s probably up watching Christmas cartoons with Jake,_ Amy thought to herself. She continued walking down the hallway mocking what Jake had said to her the other night, _‘common Ames, Its Christmas time, lighten up’._

As she got closer to the doorway leading into the lounge room, she heard the soft strum of a guitar playing the first verse of Silent Night. _Weird_ , she thought to herself, _This doesn’t sound like a cartoon…_

As she got closer, she heard a soft voice singing along to the steady strum of the guitar. She finally reached the doorway and let out a quiet gasp and quickly covered her mouth.

There sitting on her couch was Jake Peralta singing and playing Silent Night while her son sat in awe of his father.

Amy leaned up against the door frame and took in the beautiful scene in front of her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to quickly capture the scene unfolding in front of her. Shoving the phone back in her pocket she didn’t dear tear her eyes away from her beautiful husband and son sharing this moment together.

As Jake reaches the end of the song a tear falls down from Amy’s eye, followed by another and another. She covers her mouth again hoping that she won’t make a noise to make Jake realise that she was standing there.

“mommy!!” Mac exclaimed when he saw his mom leaning up against the door frame.

“Hey baby,” she said as the young boy launched himself into her arms.

Jake turned around to face his wife, guitar still in hand. “I didn’t see you there,” he says softly with a sparkle in his eye.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” she smiles at him as she sits down next to Jake with Mac in her arms.

“Are you crying mommy?!” Mac asks concerned as he looks at his mom. Jake stares intently into her eyes wondering why she had lines down her face indicating she had been crying.

“I was,” she replied not taking her eyes off Jake.

“why?” Amy didn’t reply. “Why mommy?” Mac persisted.

“Because I love you both so much,” she said softly. A soft smile sweeps over Jakes face as he puts the guitar to the side of the couch and opens up his arms welcoming his wife and son.

Amy speaks again, “I love you both so very much.”

The family lay in each other’s arms and fall asleep one by one with Jake being the last one asleep.

The bath now cold, _a surprise for you and me,_ Jake thought to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friend the other day and I was like "oh my god can you just imagine Jake with Baby Mac and him playing the guitar properly and Amy walking in the room and realising that Jake can actually sing and shes just standing in the door way like 🥰🥺😢" so I made it into a fic! I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always highly appreciated !x
> 
> -J


End file.
